Peluchin Entertainment
"Betray me all you want. Still, I never cared about friends, friends are only an obstacle and exist to take advantage of them. I have never cried and never cared about anyone, I say this becuase the assholes that keep saying yur friends bretay u." -- Peluchin Entertainment Matias Ignacio Vera Oyarzo, better known as Peluchin Entertainment, is a 15-year old Chilean plushie-turned-gaming Youtuber with about 35K+ subscribers that joined Youtube on September 11, 2014. He has gained notoriety for his videos depicting him abusing cats. WARNING! '''Don't add his videos of him abusing cats on the wiki or else you'll get globalled or even get this wiki shut down. You have been warned! Hoo iz he? He is a 15-year old Latino high school flunkie who records himself killing cats and putting them in water. He was born at the literal bottom of the world. Y he'z a piece uf trash #Back on December 2018, he recorded videos of himself ''abusing cats and sent the videos to Super Wario Man''. ''The most notorious of the videos showed him throwing, kicking, stomping on, pulling the tail of, dragging, and using a wooden spoon to beat his own gray tabby cat, named Jason Krueger, to the point of paralysis. Jason died shortly afterward, and then Matias adopted two new kittens for the sake of outright abusing them. In another one of his videos, he tossed one of his newly adopted kittens into a toilet bowl full of sh*t and laughed when it tried to climb out of it, ''WE'RE NOT EVEN JOKING HERE!!!! ''But thankfully, however, the two kittens were taken away from him by one of his friends, meaning that they're now in safe hands before more abuse could be inflicted on them. Currently, the Chilean police are investigating Matias for the videos mentioned earlier. Additionally, one of his earlier videos showed him shoving a can of cat food into Jason's face. When people criticized the video for depicting animal abuse, he called the critics out. '' #*The only reason why he made videos of him abusing cats is because his Five Nights at Freddy's Let's Play videos didn't get enough succsess, meaning that he only made animal abuse videos for fame and view s. #Despite many people complaining to Youtube because of his actions, Youtube said they only took the videos down and did nothing further as of yet. Apparently, making edgy jokes about a shooter and telling your viewers that murder is bad, beating a feminist in a game, and saying an offensive word are enough to get you terminated from Youtube, but repeated animal abuse and torture isn't enough and enough to get you more ad revenue. *facepalm* #In his latest video , he tries to pass off the death of his cat, Jason Krueger, as an accident. This was proved to be a lie when the videos were leaked onto the internet. #He's a incredibly delusional person, since his channel description reads "Lo único lo que importa, es que soy un Dios.", roughly translating to, "The one thing that matters, is that I am God." #Even his earlier videos from when he was a plushie Youtuber had some disturbing and/or violent content in them. One video contains a Mike Wazowski plush chocking a Goofy plush for simply not eating his food. #After he stopped making plushie videos, there was a brief time he made comic videos. These videos also had traces of disturbing and/or violent content in them, but they also were crudely made and consisted of SCP-173 (A.K.A The Sculpture) killing Po from Teletubbies (usually with a giant spoon) #Some of his more recent videos talk about drama, with some of them calling out other users. #According to Neck's comment on TheQuarterling's video on Peluchin, he abuses his 9-year-old stepbrother. He also domestically abuses his parents (and probably his entire family) as well. In one Google Hangouts session, he screamed at his own mother. #Reportedly, he has sexually harasses people online and his female classmates. #He's basically the Logan Paul of 2019, but he purposely abused his cat and then lied about it instead of apologizing for it. At least Logan tried to resolve his controversy with a '''BAD APOLOGY VIDEO, '''but Peluchin, on the other hand, seems to be quite happy with the controversy surronding him. #He also attempted to '''murder his 8-year-old cousin by strangling him. #Even Chilean, Italian, Spanish, and other Latin American Youtubers aren't fond of him. Hell, even people like DrewPicklesisSwell1957, TheToonTrain, Cybernik The Robot, and Dolly the cat! Animatians VGCP UTTP est. 2009 aren't very fond of him. #He tried to justify the abuse videos by saying he has Asperger's Syndrome (which can give autistic people like ThatDudeRightHere a bad reputation), even though he's more closer to being psychopathic. To add insult to injury, he literally showed NO REGRET '''to either Jason Krueger or the kitten that was thrown into the toilet. Speaking of the video that tried to justify both of the abuse videos, the person who wrote the English subtitles was against Peluchin. ''Like, we mean, we dare you to watch that video with English subtitles on! #On Twitter, he has claimed he killed even more off-camera. WIPCategory:Characters Category:Atrocious characters Category:Idiutz